Many types of identification documents are known. However, even though they are difficult to forge, techniques exist to alter the biometric information they bear, irrespective of whether it is a photograph, a fingerprint, the size, hair or eye color of their bearer.
In addition, these elements are difficult to verify as, once altered, they may match a new bearer of the identification document.